Alexander Luthor (New Earth-Six)
History The End of Heroes During the beginning stages of the plague that killed the heroes, Luthor noticing the deaths and connected them. After some time Luthor decided to begin preparing to fight a weakened Superman in hopes of killing him, believing that The Man of Steel should die by his hand. After interrogating some weakened heroes Luthor found the location of Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Upon arriving at the fortress, Luthor discovered the bodies of Krypto, Supergirl, and Superboy. Ignoring the bodies Luthor continues through the Fortress to find Superman's cape on a large glowing crystal with the words "PLAY ME" burnt onto to it. Luthor studies the crystal and manages to activate it, which causes it to play a hologram of Superman. The Hologram then says: "If you've found this, it means that some heroes have survived and that is good, because it means that Earth still has a chance. I have watch all of my family and friends die around me and I may not be far behind unless my plan works. I plan on leaving Earth and flying into a sun ten times as large and powerful as ours, if I am correct by staying in that sun for a certain amount time, I should be able to recover from this illness. Its a long shot, but its the only way. Who ever is watching, I have not forsaken Earth, I will Return! I leave this message, hoping that you can defend Earth in my absence from the villains who may try to conquer it. I have little time left for this recording, but I leave you with these words. I believe in the heroes of Earth to defend it in till I return, but remember I Will Return!" Luthor grabs the cape and fires a energy blast from his suit and destroys the crystal holding the message and goes on to say: "I know you will return Superman and I will be waiting." Luthor grabs the bodies of Supergirl, Superboy, and Krypto and brings it to Lex Corp along with some items from the fortress and puts them into cold storage for future use. The Civil War of Evil Beginning of the War As the last infected heroes die, Luthor is visited by Ra's al Ghul who offers him a place in the inner circle of what he calls The Secret Society of Super-Villains. Lex quickly declares that he would rather not share and attempts shot Ra's with a gun, but Ra's manages to avoid the bullet and escapes through the window saying Luthor will regret his decision. Luthor then says that the only thing he regrets is not killing Ra's before. After his confrontation with Ra's and all of the remaining infected heroes had died, a majority of villains began a week long campaign of crime and chaos that would go on to be called Sin Week. During Sin Week, Luthor spent most of his time preparing for Ra's al Ghul and by extension The Society's counter-attack. Sin Week ended when Ra's al Ghul and The Society declared themselves the masters of the villains and if they wished to live they will have to obey their rule and join their army. Upon seeing this Luthor decides that he cannot take on The Society and it's army on alone and decides to form his own army. A few days after his statement to Ra's al Ghul, Luthor successfully forms his own army, which he names the Injustice League, which consisted of villains who also refused to fall in line with the Society. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Technology Interface Category:Injustice League (New Earth-Six) Category:Humans Category:New Earth-Six Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Inspired by DC